Is It Really Over
by Sheryl 104
Summary: Jimmy and Kim start thinking about how much they miss each other. Could they end up back together?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- I don't own Third Watch or any of it's characters.

* * *

Jimmy was sitting alone at the bar. He was watching Kim dancing with her new boyfriend. He still loved Kim more than anything in his life, but she already moved on. He knew he had no chance of getting back together with her again. He blew it too many times.

"Why don't you just tell her how you feel? Everyone can tell that she feels the same about you" Alex said. She was getting bored with Jimmy staring at Kim. Every time she tried to talk to him, he wouldn't listen. He'd be fantasizing about Kim. She was also tired of having to put up with Jimmy talking about how much he loved and missed Kim. She could also tell that Kim still loved Jimmy. She was always looking at him longingly.

"Yeah right. She told me to stay away from her and that she wanted me out of her life for good. Plus look at her. She seems happy with that guy. I don't want to ruin that for her" Jimmy replied. He hated the fact that every thing he said was true. She was already over him. He just couldn't let her go.

"If you can't see that she's miserable without you and is still in love with you, then you are dumber than I thought" Alex said. It was so obvious that Kim loved him. She couldn't believe that Jimmy couldn't see that.

"I don't know Alex, she seems happy without me" Jimmy said. He hugged Alex and left. He couldn't stand to see Kim with another guy anymore.

Kim watched as Jimmy left. She loved him so much. She just couldn't be with him anymore. He hurt her too many times. He did look pretty cozy with Alex. She did love Jimmy. She wanted to be with him, but he seemed fine without her.

"Kim are you okay" Shawn asked. She seemed deep in thought.

"I'm fine. Just feeling a little dizzy. I'm going to go say hi to Alex" Kim said. She slowly made her way over to Alex.

"Hey Kim. Are you okay" Alex asked.

"I don't know if I can do it anymore" Kim said.

"Do what" Alex asked. She knew this had something to do with Jimmy.

"I can't keep pretending that I don't love Jimmy" Kim admitted. He was all she could think about.

"Why don't you just tell him how you feel" Alex suggested. She just went through this with Jimmy. She really didn't feel like going through it with Kim. She really had to find a way to get Kim and Jimmy back together. Them two were driving her crazy.

"Because he doesn't love me anymore" Kim said with tears forming in her eyes.

"He does love you" Alex replied.

"How would you know" Kim asked.

"Because he told me" Alex blurted out. She knew she shouldn't of said that. She told Jimmy she wouldn't say anything to Kim.

Kim was shocked at what Alex had said. She couldn't believe that Jimmy still loved her. Was it really over between them? Did they still have a chance to be together?


	2. Chapter Two

Jimmy looked up and saw Kim sit down next to him on the couch. He couldn't help but stare at her. She looked so beautiful. He smiled deeply at her.

Kim looked up at Jimmy. She saw him smile. She couldn't help but blush. She smiled back at him and then looked away. She was nervous being this close to Jimmy. What if he found out how she felt for him.

Jimmy wanted to tell Kim how he felt. But she didn't feel the same way. Sure she acted like it right now, but she would never go back to him. Not after all he had done to her and put her through. He didn't deserve her.

Kim could tell Jimmy was deep in thought. She just didn't know what about. Maybe Alex was wrong. Maybe Jimmy wasover her. She couldn't blame him. She did tell him that she wanted nothing to do with him.

"Hey Kim. How've you been" Jimmy managed to say. He wanted to hold her so bad. But he knew he couldn't.

"Fine" Kim said breathing deeply. She was scared she'd wind up blurting out how she felt for Jimmy.

"So how's your new boyfriend" Jimmy asked. He didn't really want to know. He just wanted Kim to keep talking to her.

"We broke up. Things just weren't working out" Kim said. She could tell that Jimmy was happy about that. Maybe Alex was right. She was so confused.

"I'm sorry. Are you okay" Jimmy asked. He was glad that Kim was single, but he didn't want her to be hurting.

"I'm fine. I just couldn't be with him anymore" Kim said. She looked into Jimmy's eyes. She couldn't help but smile. Jimmy leaned over and gently kissed her on the lips. Kim slowly and reluctantly pulled away.

"What's wrong" Jimmy asked. He thought she wanted this.

"How do you feel about me" Kim asked. She needed to know before anything happened between them. She needed to know that Jimmy wouldn't hurt her again.

"I love you Kim. I love you more than anything in this world. You're the only person I've ever loved. You've always been the one I wanted" Jimmy said softly. He wanted her to know he would never leave her again. He wanted Kim to be able to trust him.

Kim leaned her head on Jimmy's shoulder. She felt Jimmy wrap his arms around her. For some reason she believed him. Maybe he really did love her. She was so happy that her and Jimmy talked.

"I love you to" Kim whispered. She hoped that Jimmy was telling the truth. She hoped that he wouldn't hurt her again.


	3. Chapter Three

Kim moved out of Jimmy's arms. She didn't really want to. She loved being held by Jimmy. She just needed to know that he wouldn't hurt her again. They've been down this road before. She wanted to trust him and to be with him again. She just needed to be sure he wasn't going to hurt her again. She looked into Jimmy's eyes. He looked a little confused. She couldn't blame him. First they were kissing and now she won't let him hold her. She felt so bad for not being able to trust Jimmy completely. She really did feel bad. But he brought this on himself. He's just hurt her so many times. It was hard to tell if he was sincere or not.

"What's wrong? Did I do something?" Jimmy asked even more confused. She just said she loved him and now she's pulling away from him. Could she make up her mind already? He loved Kim so much. He wouldn't be stupid enough to mess this up again. She had every right to doubt him. He hasn't done anything to prove that he wasn't going to cheat on her again. He knew that it was just so hard for her to see any good in him. She used to be so in love with him. Now she always had her guard up around him.

"I don't know Jimmy. It's just so hard you know? I want to trust you. I really do. It's just you've hurt me so much in the past. I don't know if I can fully trust you. I feel so bad, but it's just so hard," Kim replied. She sighed deeply. She hated this. She looked back up at Jimmy. He didn't seem mad or disappointed. She knew that this was hard on him. She kept on going back and fourth.

"I know I've hurt you a lot in the past and I feel so bad for putting you through all of that. I really do Kim. I know I haven't really done anything to prove to you that I've changed. I'm just asking for you to give me a chance. I won't let you down this time. I've already lost you before, I won't lose you again." Jimmy answered her softly. He looked down at the floor and then back up at Kim. She looked so conflicted. Why was this so hard? They both loved each other. There was no denying that. He knew they would be able to work out this time if she would just give them a chance.

"I'm willing to give us another chance Jimmy. It's just going to take me a while before I can trust you completely," Kim replied. She leaned in and gave Jimmy a kiss. She really wanted them to work out this time. She never loved anyone the way she loved Jimmy. Sometimes he was the best thing that happened to her and other times he was the worst thing that has happened to her. She just hoped he didn't hurt her again. She really didn't know if she would be able to handle it again. Jimmy was a hard thing to recover from.

"I'm so happy to hear you say that. I promise you I won't mess this up again. I've wanted us to be together again for so long," Jimmy said softly. He kissed the top of Kim's head and pulled her into his arms again. This is how they should always be. In love and not fighting.

"Would you two get a room already? We've been listening to this for over an hour. If I wanted to see a soap opera I would watch One Life To Live," Carlos complained. Jimmy and Kim were just so annoying sometimes. He really was tired of them being all in love and then them hating each other. This happened over and over again.

"Why don't you go out and get a life. You don't even go out and date anyone," Jimmy shot back. Sometimes Carlos just worked his nerves.

"I'm fine without a girl. All they do is cause drama and mess up your life," Carlos said. He grabbed his coffee and left the room.

"What was his problem?" Kim asked. She never did like Carlos. He was always calling her a fruitloop and telling everyone she was crazy. He had some serious social issues.

"I don't know. I guess we need to get a new story line for this soap opera," jimmy joked.

"Yeah I could get pregnant again and marry some other guy," Kim laughed. She saw the look on Jimmy's face and laughed even harder.

"You better not," Jimmy replied. He pulled Kim even tighter into his arms.

"Yeah maybe I'll marry Carlos. He can teach Joey how to speak some Spanish," Kim said laughing. Just the thought of her marrying Carlos was funny on it's own. She saw Jimmy cracking up too.

"Yeah like that one's gonna happen," Jimmy smirked. It's a good thing he knew Kim and Carlos hated each other. Otherwise, he'd be worried. Joey has been wanting to learn Spanish though.

"You never know. Soap opera's are so unpredictable," Kim aid laughing again. She kissed Jimmy again. She was happy that she had decided to give him another chance. She really did love him.

TBC…


End file.
